


I Miss You

by vsky949



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: ”hi I was wondering if your taking promotes if you would make a ziam one which Liam went to war and Zayn hasn’t seen him in two years and Liam surprises Zayn? Please (they’re dating)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt and they really wanted me to fill it so I did. :P It’s kind of just fluff I guess. But hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think. :)  
> I'm new to Ao3 so I'll be adding the rest of my stories later.

“Honey, it’s okay.” Zayn’s mom tried her best to shush her son, currently in her arms.

“I know it is mom, but god I miss him so much!” Zayn said. No tears were spilling, as this wasn’t a rare occurrence. Zayn knew he shouldn’t be sad. Liam was out doing what he wanted, fighting for the country. And Zayn was proud, oh so proud of him. But after spending every night and waking up every morning to a lonely bed for two years, Zayn was a little frustrated.

“Zayn, I know you miss him. We all do, you know I love Liam with all my heart. I know you are proud of him too. Just keep that in mind. He would hate to have you be all sad and in your mom’s arms on your birthday because you miss him, don’t you think?” Zayn’s mom planted a kiss on his head and rubbed his arms, a cue for Zayn to sit up and breathe.

Zayn complied. He sat up and sniffled lightly, making sure the unshed tears stayed away. “I know mom, I know. It’s just hard. I have pictures and chats but that’s it. I feel like I forgot everything; what he smells like, what he feels like, what he sounds like.”

Zayn’s mom offered a sympathetic smile and Zayn sighed. He knew it was useless to be sad over this. Liam loved doing what he did, he told Zayn every time he had to go off to war. Having been with Liam for so long though, he never fully got used to not being with him every day anymore. It was hard for Zayn to deal with and Liam made it that much worse by being so caring of it.

He called Zayn every moment he could, even if it was for a minute long just to ask him how he was. He sent Zayn every picture he could of him during their time apart and when the moment allowed itself, he would chat online with him. Everyone there was very nice about their situation, knowing they were just so in love. Liam was such a great character and help that no one, not even the highest commanders, could say no to him.

Zayn had received a new letter from Liam every day this week, each one apologizing for not being able to spend his birthday with him. Zayn tried not to think of that because it was a little too heartbreaking for him. It hurt because last year, Zayn wasn’t able to spend his birthday with Liam either. It was his first time without him and every hour or so he had to step out to get some fresh air or cry a little in the bathroom. Needless to say, the party ended a little early and with him sleeping in his mother’s arms.

This year seemed like it would level up to the same thing.

—

Zayn was sitting in between some of his family members in his dining room table. Other family and friends were all scattered in his home, enjoying the day. Zayn wouldn’t say he was having a horrible time per say.

Quite the contrary, he was actually okay. He wasn’t perfect, obviously a certain brown headed boy was missing but it was almost possible to ignore that. His friends had all shown up, laughing and cracking jokes to try and get rid of Zayn’s train of thought; the one everyone knew was there. His family, although sometimes annoying, were all also there with him, practically glued to his sides. Normally he didn’t really like all the attention but it was definitely helping distract him so his heart didn’t feel as heavy.

He was still kind of heartbroken. It was just easier to ignore now.

The phone in his pocket started beeping noisily and it took Zayn a couple seconds to realize it was his. He grabbed it quickly and apologized to his family members. He checked the caller ID, thinking its weird someone would be calling when everyone was already here.

However the caller ID showed it was an unknown number.

He excused himself and walked to stand at the end of the staircase, back against the wall. “Hello?”

“Hi love. Happy Birthday”

A grin so big you would think his face would break spread though Zayn’s face. “Liam, is that you?”

A chuckle responded. “Of course.”

Zayn laughed but it wasn’t of humor and sounded a little choked up. “Oh my gosh I can’t believe it’s really you. What are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to be doing something else instead of talking to me?”

“Nothing is more important than talking to my boyfriend on his birthday.”

If even possible, Zayn’s smile grew. “Thank you so much babe. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Liam smiled through the phone. “I know hun. I’m sorry you spent your last birthday without me. I know you said it was okay but I still feel awful about it.”

Zayn shook his head, then realized Liam couldn’t see him. “It’s okay Li. I understand really, I was never mad at you. You’re out doing what you love, and that makes me happy.”

“I love you.”

Zayn smiled, his eyes watered up a little in the process. He was about to reply when the doorbell rang, cutting off Zayn’s response.

His mom’s voice traveled through the house. “Zayn, can you get that?”

He quickly covered the phone before yelling out a ‘sure’ to her. “Hold on Li, someone’s at the door.” As he walked over, he added, “and I love you too.” He could practically hear Liam’s smile from the phone.

Luckily, the moment after he opened the door, he saw it too.

There, standing outside his door, was a very handsome Liam. He was dressed in his marine uniform, hat in place on his head. He was clutching the phone, pressed against his ear, with one hand, and holding a bouquet of flowers in the other. His smile was big but his eyes looked glassy.

Zayn was frozen at the door, still not moving at all. Liam looked him over before asking to the phone, “so who is it?”

That seemed to bring Zayn back to reality because without a second of delay, he threw himself into Liam’s arms. Zayn’s phone fell carelessly to the ground while Liam was able to turn off his and still have it in his hand. His arms went around Zayn’s waist and he picked up, spinning in circles, just like they did in all those sappy romance movies.

They stayed in that embrace for so long, Zayn clutching on to Liam with all his might, afraid he’ll disappear if he lets go. The bouquet of flowers was in between them. Liam moved them from there and gave them to Zayn’s mom, whom was standing with the rest of the guest by the front door. It seemed a bit of invasion of privacy to see such a loving moment but it was too beautiful to not look.

Liam put his hands on Zayn’s shoulders and pulled off so they could look each other in the face. Zayn’s tears were falling down his cheeks but they went unnoticed. Liam raised his hand and cleaned them off with his thumb.

“I didn’t come to see you cry babe.” Liam said.

Zayn started crying harder. Hearing Liam’s voice was so good. He felt like this was a dream and he sure as hell did not want to wake up. But then Liam’s fingers were rubbing circles on his hip just like he used to everyday and Zayn knows he wants this again. He misses this.

“They're tears of joy, I promise.” Zayn replies. He lets himself smile, although a little awkward with his wet face. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the base?”

Liam smiled at him and looked at Zayn right in the eyes. “I told you nothing was more important than telling my boyfriend happy birthday.”

In that moment, Zayn felt like the Grinch, his heart feeling like it swelled up inside. Liam was too sweet for his own good. Luckily, Zayn loved it to every extent. He was about to dip down and finally finally kiss Liam’s lips, but Liam pulled back arms width from Zayn. Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed. Liam just sent him a cheeky wink and let his arms fall to the side.

“I wanted to surprise you because I know this whole me being gone has been hard for you. It’s been hard for me too, babe. Not being able to wake up to your gorgeous face next to me makes me want to cry every night. The fact that you go through this every day here but are still proud and understanding really makes me happy to have such an amazing boyfriend. But, that’s the thing, I don’t really like that; thinking that my boyfriend is back home, going through ways to make my boyfriend smile. It’s not really where I want us to be.”

Zayn’s eyebrows just furrowed more with every word that made its way out of Liam’s mouth. Liam’s hand went inside his pocket to retrieve something; a black velvet box. Slowly, Liam got down to one knee and opened the box.

“Baby, you are all I want. You know I would do anything for you and that if I had to, I would give all this up just to be with you. But the fact that you don’t let me do that, that you are always the strongest of us, even if your tears deceive you, amazes me every time. I hate being away from you because you are my one and only. This won’t change much because I’m still going to be crazy missing you. But knowing that, not my boyfriend, but my husband is waiting for me and on the opposite line every time we talk, that’ll make me proud as I can ever be. So, Zayn Malik, will you do me the biggest honor and marry me?”

Zayn was speechless. Out of all the possible events that could’ve happened today, Liam coming home and asking him to marry him did not cross his mind. Liam looked so happy and hopeful and Zayn just wants to hug him, put him in a box, and keep him forever.

But that’s what Liam is asking; to be his forever.

The voice of his mom cuts his thoughts. “Zayn, for gosh sake, answer him!”

Liam glances back and chuckles at his, hopefully, mother-in-law. His gaze comes back to Zayn and waits for his reaction. Zayn looks at him for another beat before nodding his head furiously.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!” Cheers erupt all around but Zayn blocks them out. Liam is up on his feet and hauling Zayn back in a bone crushing hug. He spins him around before pulling back a bit and finally kissing Zayn. Zayn’s arms wrap harder around Liam’s neck and he kisses back, putting everything he has in there.

It’s a gentle kiss but filled with so many flavors: love, care, sadness, longing, happiness. It’s a little messy, what with the tears falling in between their mouths from both of their eyes. But it’s one of the best kisses Zayn has ever had.

The kiss represents him and Liam. Whether in each other’s arms or a thousand miles apart, they will always be each other’s. Forever.


End file.
